Lee Jackson
"Burn." History Lee Jackson was one of the 113 children in utero at the moment a mysterious flash hit the town of Pederson, Illinois. Like all of the Specials (as they came to be known), he lived a normal life, and was one of many that did not initially display any extranormal powers. Despite this, when the government found out what the children could do, he was sent to day camp at Camp Sunshine with all of the others. Unbeknownst to anyone, Lee had been molested by one of the counselors a previous summer, and was terrified about being there again. One night, while the other children slept, that same counselor came and took him out to a secluded cabin; it was at this point that his powers manifested for the first time, and the counselor burst into flames. Lee and his family fled that night. After being on the run for two years, a fire broke out during the night in the motel the Jacksons were staying in, killing Lee's parents and collapsing the building. Whether this was an accidental fire started by a stray cigarette, an intentional act of arson on the part of Mr. Jackson, or Lee's untrained powers flaring up is unknown. It was assumed at the time that Lee had perished in the fire, and he took to living on his own. He did not use his powers again for twenty years. Eventually, Lee met an old woman by the name of Eleanor Hamilton and began helping her with odd jobs. When she discovered he was living on the street, she insisted that he come and live with her, in the room formerly occupied by her son (who had died in Vietnam). One day, while walking home, Eleanor was accosted by some young criminals who chased her down and stabbed her outsider her home. She was found by Lee, who immediately began hunting down the people responsible. He worked his way through the people responsible, looking for the one who had actually killed Eleanor. One night, while in a shootout with the police, he found the information he was looking for. He went after the man who had killed his surrogate mother, but when he went to leave, he found a frightened child cowering in a corner. Realizing he had become the same sort of monster he feared as a child, Lee told the child to run, then brought the building down upon himself. In the end, it was Lee's death that set off the series of murders perpetrated against low-level Specials like Peter Dawson. Powers and Abilities Pyrokinesis: Lee Jackson was capable of mentally generating flames at will, and was capable of surviving at extremely high temperatures. The full range of his abilities were never fully explored because of his death relatively early on (before the increases in power other characters experienced). Unlike the other Specials, Lee received no instruction in the use of his powers; as such, it is likely his understanding of them was rudimentary at best. Category:Characters Category:Pederson Specials